


Don't Leave Me

by Ceicbot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mentions of Debbie and Carl, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, dont leave, mentions of Monica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceicbot/pseuds/Ceicbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has plans to travel to New York with his mother Monica, Mickey doesn't want him to go. Age old argument-smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> -First time writing Smut i hope its not too bad. >.

It was a hot morning in Chicago. It just turned 2 in the morning when Mickey rolled over, “hey man you asleep? Its hot as balls”

Ian groaned as he cracked an eye open to face Mickey, “i was partly asleep” 

Mickey yawned, “im tired but its too hot to sleep” 

“Yeah it is, but I gotta get some sleep or else i'ma sleep on the plane”

“Aww come on man, you still gonna go?”

Mickey and Ian had been going over this argument for the past few days. Monica wanted someone to accompany her to New York to pick up some “stuff” for a few friends of hers. Everyone in the town knew what kind of stuff she was picking up and it was more than likely not for any friends but for herself. Mickey had been trying to get Ian to not be the one to go. He didnt like how Monica got into Ians head when they were together. It had taken a few months to get Ian to understand that adjusting to his meds would take some time and hed be back to feeling like a normal person, but when he was with Monica she somehow convinced him to go off his meds and before you knew it they were both going out of their minds with mania episodes. 

Mickey tried again, “man, seriously let Debbie or Carl go with her why does it have to be you?” 

Ian sighed, “Because mick I understand her. Plus Debbie cant fly in her condition and Carl cant leave the state for 2 years. Its gotta be me”

“Okay first of all, Debbie is pregnant there is no “condition” fine let Liam ride with her hes a bit older now, im just saying, maybe its not a good idea for you to go...” 

Mickey tried his best to put it politely so that he wouldn't upset Ian.  
“whats wrong with me going to New York Mick, you really don't like my mother huh” 

“Nah man...i just...shes..fuck never mind” 

“no mickey what is your deal with my mother? Are you jealous that I never had to deal with your mother?” Ian raised himself up, sitting up in the bed. He was upset.

“no man, this has nothing to do with my mother..which I barely knew myself. She took off when I was younger man, I'm just--” 

“--Then what is it, my mom takes off too but she comes back. She loves me and she understands what i'm going through Mick, I don't know why thats hard for you to understand. I know you think i'm gonna fly off the handle but ive been taking my meds and I know better. I fuck up once..i mean fuck- Are you ever gonna trust me?”

Mickey stayed quiet. He knew Ian had made a good point. He needed to trust that he would take his meds even though he was with his bad influence. 

“alright man...and I do trust you...with everything you better believe that” Mickey tried to soothe over the tense feelings in the air and change it to another atmosphere, one he knew they were more use to. He leaned in towards Ian touching his back, “ey uh how about you show me what ill be missin before you go...”

Ian smiled his small smile, “i thought you were too hot”

“youre right,i am so you gonna get on me or what?” 

Ian smiled, “smooth talkin Mickey thats what I should call you” 

Mickey smirked as Ian climbed closer to him and straddled him kissing his neck, “so you gonna miss me huh? Wutta gonna miss” 

Mickey shrugged, “iuno man...you mainly”

Ian kissed his neck slowly, trailing kisses down his neck, “what you gonna miss about me mainly. I want you to tell me so I can make sure you remember” 

A breathy sigh escaped from Mickeys mouth, “your kisses and the way you uh--” 

Ian moved his kisses lower towards Mickeys abdomen, “so youll miss my kisses..here and how about here” He licked a small trail slowly as he went towards mickeys cock. 

“Right there” mickey's voice strained, “ill miss your mouth” 

Ian smiled as he stretched his mouth wide over Mickeys cock, swallowing him down. Ian sucked and licked at his cock making him harder and harder. Mickey ran his fingers through the redheads hair pulling as Ian swallowed around him.  
“Fuck Ian..god ugh...”

Ian loved the sound of mickey straining and holding back his groans.

Mickey closed his eyes, attempting to keep his hips still and bit his lip. 

Ian noticed the little jolts of mickeys hips, he smiled thinking he might as well since he was leaving, “Mickey fuck my mouth”

That had mickey biting his lip harder and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, “oh god...” 

A shiver ran through his body and lower stomach at the thought of Ian taking his dick in his throat.  
Ian raised his mouth, “go head mick. Fuck my mouth” 

Mickey began to pump his hips back and forth, “oh fuck..oh fuck...fuck” 

Mickey pumped his hips as he felt the wet heat from Ians mouth encircle his full length. Mickey wasnt very well endowed as much as Ian was but he was just perfect to fit into Ians throat without causing him too much difficulty. But it was still rare for the times where he'd be on enough edge to fuck Ians mouth without coming down the boys throat and this morning he wanted it all. Mickey made sure to breathe letting his hips pull long and languidly from the bed and up into Ians mouth. Ian began to match his stride and would meet his hips as hed pull down. 

Ian was flushed red as he met the stride of mickeys hips, his overheated skin only growing hotter as his hands gripped tightly onto mickeys hips to gain a better hold onto him. The air in the room only grew hotter as the boys stifled moans. Even though they could be as loud as they wanted in their little bedroom, having to hold back moans and groans somehow made the sex even hotter. And for them, Mickey wasnt use to moaning out loud unless Ian forced it out of him or the other way around. 

Mickey felt the welling pressure and knew that hed be losing it in a minute, “wai—wait come up come up here”  
Ian paused with his tongue on the tip, straining his eyes to look up at mickey.  
That nearly killed him. Mickey had to look up and away at the ceiling before he came just from the sight. “i want to ride you” 

Ian only smiled knowing that Mick was avoiding eye contact, “what was that?”  
This evil little bastard was all that Mickey could think. He took a deep breath in and trailed his eyes down towards Ian, “ I wanna ride you, you evil bastard” He thought why not be honest with the red bonehead. 

With a smirk and an obscene pop from his mouth leaving mickeys mouth gaping at the loss of hot contact. Ian could only smile as he searched for the lube in between the bed sheets. 

Mickey moved so that he was sitting on his knees and on the heels of his feet, taking a few moments to cool down so thatd he be able to even ride Ian. He was so keyed up he knew he wouldnt be able to last if he went right away. 

Ian sat against the headboard looking at his lover, “you waitin on me to do the honors?”  
Mickey eyed him with a smoldering look, “you little shit can I get a minute, you do wicked shit with that tongue of yours” 

Ian could only bite back his laughter looking at his boyfriend take deep breaths while his hard red cock jutted out in front of him, somehow the sight only made his dick harder. He decided Mickey needed some teasing as well as himself. So he started to stroke himself slowly, closing his eyes and really feeling mickeys eyes on him, “god mick...i cant wait till you come over here and let me into that tight heat...” He bit his lip, “god youre so hot..” Ian cracked an eye open just to see what expression mickey was giving him.  
Was he being a little shit? Yes. On purpose? Most definitely. 

He loved when Mickey gave it to him like it was a punishment. That was his favorite kind of sex, aggressive and passionate. The only kind hed ever had with his milkovich partner.  
Ian continued his ministrations until he felt Mickeys hand join his and he opened his eyes to watch the hotness between them. 

Ian could only groan, “mick get on me, come on” 

Mickey went to his hands and knees to ready himself when he suddenly felt the strong hands of Ians behind his opening him and suddenly his wet tongue was there. Mickey held his breath at the wet hot sensation. Ian was sinful with his damn tongue he wouldnt last if he didnt move. But the direction he wanted to move wasn't away from his hot tongue that was licking the rim of his hot heat, “fuccccck...if you dont stop were not gonna---fuck..Ian please” 

Ian knew what he was doing, he was playing devils advocate with Mickeys body. Being the playful tease while being a complete ass. Speaking of ass...

Ian moved away and back to the headboard only to smirk at Mickey as he climbed hurriedly into Ians lap adjusting himself. As Mickey settled down, a simultaneous groan left the boys mouths. They smiled lovingly at each other as their rushed mouths came together in an aggressive kiss. Mickeys arms wrapped around Ians shoulders as the passion began to take hold of them. Ians arms wrapped around mickeys torso as Mickey began to move forward and back again. 

“oh mick...fuck..” Ian whispered in between kisses. 

Mickey knew how to ride Ian so good, it started off slow so that they were able to continue to kiss but only gained speed as orgasm caught up with them.  
Ian kissed down his neck to his collar bone shifting so that his feet were planted while Mickey began to rock gently against him. Arms grasping the headboard as they both assumed their positions. Mickeys mouth gaped open as he rocked himself out on Ians hard dick, the lube and spit making him slippery enough to slide around so that he was circling his hips instead of the usual back and forth motion.

Ian had his legs spread while mickey rode himself on his cock. He loved letting Mick catch his orgasm on top of him he felt as if he was a passenger on a sexy ride as he watched mick lose himself with passion. Mickeys eyes usually remained closed until he caught his orgasm in a different sex haze it was revealed that Mickey felt the most gay when he was riding Ian but it was so good he couldn't bring himself to quit it. So hed keep his eyes closed and really felt it. Soon both were grunting out their pleas and oh so goods. Mickey was moving erratically in Ians lap, his mouth agape as his untouched dick jutted out in front of him straining. 

Ian moved his hands from micks waist and gripped the tip of mickeys dick twisting in just the way that mickey liked and had him making guttural sounds as his orgasm took over, “oh fuck..Ian there...omg yes.....fuck please dont leave”

That was new and had just slipped out. Ian had barely caught it as his orgasm hit just as he found the spot in Mickey that felt like white hot heat all over his dick., “wha—oh Mickey ride me, yeah like that come on”  
Mickey spent kept going rubbing his oversensitive body down over Ians dick getting him there he hoped what he said would be lost in the moment rather than dealt with. As they finished together, Mickey rolled his sore body to the side catching his breath as Ian lay there hand on his spent dick and covered in his come. He looked towards the clock it was now 430am and his plane didnt leave until 11am he had about 5 hours to get some sleep before he had to meet Monica but now he was conflicted. He knew Mickey didnt share his true feelings unless it was in between intense moments like a fight or sex. He really didnt want him to go but there was no way he could back out of the trip now with 5 hours to go.

“Mick...--”

“For Gods sake can we not talk about it”

Ian scrunched his eyebrows, “how do you know what I was gonna say what if I wanted to talk about how good you were just then?”

Mick looked over at him quizzically, “do you?” 

Ian shook his head, “not quite. But you were amazing. But what you said--” 

Mickey groaned an annoyed groan, “Iaann, im sorry it just slipped out. I trust you go to New York with your mom just....come back”

“Mick, of course id come back why wouldnt I come back??”

It had been about 10 months since the incident with Ian getting use to his medication and taking off with Monica but it seemed like every corner lay a reminder that he fucked up bad. 

“iduno, if something happens I cant get to you in new york as easy as I can here” 

Ian smiled, “New York isnt my home. You are and I will be back for you and I will come back to you. I love you” 

Mick nodded gently, “me too” 

Ian moved closer to Mickey, “come on lets get some sleep. Since its almost morning its cooled down a lot more”

Mickey gestured to the dry come that was covering the both of them and Ian shrugged, “we'll take a shower before I need to go”  
Mickeys eyes shot up, “we”  
Ian didnt even respond. He knew what he meant as he settled into the sheets with Mickey wrapped his arms from behind him.


End file.
